Who Would Have Known?
by Michi4
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Kagome. Kikyo offers to help Inuyasha and the gang retrieve the girl, but can she be trusted?COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Sakura Matsuri

A/N; Disclaimer(s): I in NO WAY own Inuyasha: the manga, anime, characters, story, etc! It all completely is that of Rumiko Takahashi. I am only a fan and consumer. So please DO NOT sue me because I am POOR! Could that BE made any more clear?! I think not lol...though there is probably a shorter way 2 put that... oh well ~_~' This fanfic was created for your reading pleasure and is an excuse to delay working on my homework... hehe....Thank you in advance for checking this out. I appreciate anything you have to say to me! 3 

Chapter 1: Sakura Matsuri

The bell sounded. It was nearly sunset. Finally, it was break. Kagome could be out of her own era without having to worry about missing schoolwork and having to make up for lost time. "Bye! See you later!" Kagome parted from her group of friends and trotted home. "Take it easy so your ulcer doesn't act up again!" Her girl friend called after her. Kagome sweat dropped and stopped dead in her tracks. She nervously replied, "okay, thanks for caring!" 'Geeze, Gramps you really are going to run out of illnesses.' She thought to herself; then, dashed home. 

"I'm home!" Kagome called. Sota was busy playing his video game and didn't even bother turning to glance in her direction. "How long are you home for?" Her mother asked, embracing her. "I'll be coming back and forth. But I can stay over there longer now that I'm off." She answered. 'Maybe we can finally collect more Shikon jewel shards and get closer to defeating Naraku!' she thought. "You know, Kagome, the street festival is next week. Maybe you'd like to bring a friend along." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. Kagome considered that idea for a while.

Kagome washed her dark, medium length, hair. She turned off the running water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her and blow drying her hair, she thought about the Cherry Blossom Festival. It would fall on the night of the new moon. Inuyasha, in his human form, would surely be safe in her time, so he would want to come....wouldn't he? Her heart raced at the notion of even having to conjure the nerve to bring it up. She shook the issue from her mind and got dressed.

She stared in the mirror with her brown eyes. She felt silly, but practiced a hundred ways to ask Inuyasha to the festival. Of course, none of them seemed right. She was even contemplating forgetting the entire concept. "Get over it, girl! Why are you so freaked anyway? He'd just be going with you as a friend." She told herself. It still didn't calm the pounding in her chest. She lay down in bed. She would be up half the night thinking about it; eventually, sleep arrived. 

***

The time had finally come. Kagome was very excited. She grinned widely. "Bye, mom! I'll be right back!" She called, before leaping into the Bone Eater's Well. "It's about damn time." Inuyasha greeted her. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. She waltzed over to him and peered into his golden eyes. She debated at the last minute whether to ask him still or not. His human self might be more compliant to the idea of spending time with her, then again, Inuyasha is Inuyasha. So there was no point in asking later. Right now it was just the two of them. No one to interrupt---"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha snapped. "What?!" She blurted. "What the hell do you want? You keep staring. Spit it out already!" He demanded. Kagome blushed and felt doubtful now. She looked down at the grass. 'You better say something or else he's going to--' "Hey!" He called for her attention again. "uh, um...*clears throat*...OK!...," she stammered, "would you come with me to a festival tonight?" 

Inuyaha wasn't expecting that. At least it was something good. She had started to worry him with her pauses. Could they really afford the break, though? What if Naraku attacked them? What about Sango, Miroku and Shippo? "Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a shaky voice. She wanted an answer or for him to say anything. The suspense was killing her! "What about the others?" He asked. "We wouldn't be gone all night. We'll be back. I'd be returning with you and stay here for a while. I'm out of school for now." She replied. Inuyasha thought it over for a moment. He finally responded, "sure I'll go." Kagome was thrilled and overjoyed. She almost couldn't hold it in. "Okay! We'll leave at sundown!" She promised. 

Kagome's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "It's gonna be so much fun! OH! Miroku, Shippo and Sango! I have to tell them!" She bolted to the group. Inuyasha followed behind her. "But it's the night of the new moon. Inuyasha's vulnerable then." Shippo stated. "He'll be safe in my time. If any of you need us, just come and get us. We'll be back before you know it." She explained. Sango smiled. "Shippo, why don't you go with them? Sango and I will be fine here." Miroku suggested and reached a hand to Sango's backside. She slapped him on the cheek. "HENTAI!" She shouted. "That's exactly why you need to be here, Shippo; to protect Sango." Kagome reasoned. Sango remarked, "besides, if Miroku went to your era he'd probably ask every pretty girl in sight to bare his child. I tell you, when we defeat Naraku and lift his curse, what excuse will he have to approach women like that?" 

0o0o0o0

Sunset came quickly (a/n not quick enough for Kagome, though. lol) and soon she and Inuyasha were headed down the street to the Ginza, shopping area. Items ranged from colorful washi paper to antique kimonos. The market had a Japanese candy store where they sold lots of sweet treats. Including, Ramune(soda), Pocky (chocolate sticks), Yogloo, Calpis, Fruit Gumi, and lots of Senbei. Inuyasha's taste buds ran wild. If he had his demon senses he probably would have keeled over from delight. Kagome giggled at his reactions to all the goodies this festival had to offer. In that area, there was also a bookstore and a gallery full of Japanese artifacts. 

There were many activities, for all ages, to participate in; traditional arts and crafts, which were from the refined skill of Japanese woodworking and the beauty of hand-made Kimekomi dolls to origami, storytelling and calligraphy. There was also an amazing pond of golden Koi. A little blue-eyed girl looked up at Inuyasha's dark eyes. She waved up at him. He cracked a smile. Kagome ran over to the Ikenobo Ikebana Flower Arranging, which wasn't Inuyasha's style. He was more interested in the Nen Daiko Taiko Drumming. 

The food was appealing to both Inuyasha and Kagome. Festival specialties included tako yaki (octopus), yaki soba (buckwheat noodles), kakigori (shaved ice), and, of course sushi. The night was truly eventful. Many people complimented Inuyasha on his outfit; they assumed that he had worn the red kimono for the festivities. Kagome wore a pastel-colored kimono. She wore a cherry blossom in her hair. It was tucked behind her ear. She carried a flat, small, rounded fan in her left hand. Inuyasha took hold of her free hand and pulled her over to a stage. They sat in the audience and listened to a young woman perform a beautiful song. There was so much to do and so little time!

a/n: that's it for now. I'll add another chapter tomorrow! I'm full of ideas right now! LOL this story's going to be multiple chapters, so don't expect too much of me yet! Just stick with me. Thanks!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Timing

A/N; Disclaimer(s): I in NO WAY own Inuyasha...I know this, you know this, need it be rubbed in? lol Let's cut 2 the chase! PS. I appreciate all u have 2 say. R+R, Contact me, whatever! Thanks!

Chapter 2: Perfect Timing

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The music stopped and a roar of applause erupted from the spectators. The night sky was star studded and completely clear due to the new moon. You could count each twinkle. He noticed her gaze was focused on the stellar heavens. Her brown eyes shimmered. "Where to?" He questioned. "Performing arts!" She announced.

There was a presentation of Japanese dance, music and martial arts. Shows were held on two main stages. Fascinating martial arts demonstrations were Shotokan Karate, Aikido, Kyudo and Kendo. There was something for everyone. Inuyasha ran a hand back, through his black hair. His eyes shifted around. "You having fun?" She inquired. His expression was apathetic. Kagome's smile faded. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Then she remembered, he hates being in his human form. He thinks he's weak this way. Still, he could have at least said he enjoyed himself. 

The cool air was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms. A parade began. A large group of people carried a replicated shrine down the street; which, was the main spectacle of the parade. Several persons held large, red fans with white Japanese characters on them. Kagome knew Inuyasha probably wasn't interested in this. The events came to a close. Now it was time to leave. Kagome's heart had developed a sinking feeling. She didn't want things to end. She hoped Inuyasha had liked spending time with her. 

"You're coming back with me now, aren't you?" He asked her. Kagome seemed to glide as they strolled. Her light-colored kimono was longer than floor-length. She nodded in response, not smiling nor frowning. She stared straight ahead. "I just have to let my mother know." She said. The street they walked through was lined with trees. Street lamps dimly lit the pathway. They turned onto the steps leading to Kagome's house. Inuyasha waited by the shrine as she went inside. 

"How was it?" Her mother interrogated with a grin. "It was a lot of fun. I sure enjoyed myself." Kagome replied. She peeked around, over her daughter's shoulder

"And your friend?" 

"Oh, mom, I'm going to stay with him in his era." 

"I see. Well, where is he?"

"Outside waiting for me."

"That's not being much of a gentleman."

"Mom! I'm going to stay there for a while, okay? I'll be back in a few weeks. Don't worry about me."

"I'll try not to worry too much. Just take care. We'll miss you, Kagome."

Inuyasha spotted Kagome. "Let's go!" She told him with a bright smile. He overlooked her. "Aren't you going to change back into your old, weird clothes?" He asked her. She noticed her attire. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" She ran back to the house and got her things. She changed into a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and a dark gray, knee-high skirt. 

***

Kagome told Sango, Shippo and Miroku about the festival. "Lots of pretty ladies?" Miroku slyly managed to ask. Kagome giggled, "I don't know, Miroku, maybe you should ask Inuyasha that." "So, were there lots, Inuyasha?" "Feh!" He snorted. "Don't you have anything to say about tonight?" Sango asked him. "It was interesting." He answered. "Anyway, so after we visited the Koi pond..." Kagome finished her story. 

Inuyasha sat away from the group. He reflected the time with Kagome in his mind. He really did have fun. He remembered how she had leaned against him during the mini-concert. Good thing it was too dark for her to see his face become flustered. He admired Kagome as the group sat around the fire. He thought she looked lovely that night. Seeing her smile, hearing her laugh and seeing that gleam in her eyes was alluring. He admitted to himself that he had been more interested in her than in the multiple activities. 

Kagome approached him and sat with him beneath the tree. "What are you doing over here by yourself?" She chimed. A chilly breeze blew in. "Stupid girl, you should've brought a sweater. You'll catch a cold." He sternly told her. He wrapped her with his red cloak. A few minutes later, he shivered. She laughed. "Now YOU'RE going to freeze! Silly, did you forget you were in your human form?" "Feh!" He huffed, hugging himself. She huddled closer to him and they shared his outer robe. It didn't occur to either of them to just move over to the fire with the rest of the gang. 

Just as they both got comfortable in each other's warmth, a poisonous fog enveloped them. The deep violet haze could only be from one person. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. 'He's taking advantage that I'm in my human form. Dammit!' He thought. Nevertheless, Inuyasha prepared to battle. "No, Inuyasha, you can't!" Kagome pleaded. "Here, cover yourselves!" He told the rest of them, tossing his robe as they gathered together. Kirara stood in front of them, protectively. Naraku appeared from behind Kagome and grabbed her. "INUYASHA!!!!!" She cried. "KAGOME!!!" He yelled. He sprinted over to her. He reached out to her, but all he could grasp was the Shikon no tama from around her neck. The chain that held it on snapped and Inuyasha clutched the half-completed jewel in his fist. The fumes were too much for him to handle and he couldn't get closer. "When you give me the jewel, you get the girl back! It's an even trade." Naraku's voice echoed as he swept her away. "COWARD! GET BACK HERE!!!" Inuyasha wailed. But he was gone as quickly as he came.

Inuyasha stared in the direction Naraku had taken off in. The others remained motionless. He was enraged and really loathed being human right now. "I'll come for you, Kagome!!!" He vowed, bracing the Tetsusaiga. Sunrise was only minutes away. 

a/n: I'm in the process of typing chapter 3! ^_^ I'll post it up ASAP...same place, dunno about the time lol ok! yay!! Thanks for reading this! What'd you think? So did you like it? I hope so. Buh bye now! 


	3. Chapter 3: Suspect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is that of Romiko Takahashi...I don't own anything of it, etc ,etc... Now that that's out of the way, readers enjoy! Thank you again!

Chapter 3: Suspect the Unexpected

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, then changed to their usual gold luster. His black hair transpired to white. It was daybreak and his demon powers fully returned. "Come on!" He ordered, rearing his sword. Shippo, Miroku and Sango hopped onto Kirara. They were about to speed off, when a mature, female voice stopped them. It was Kaede, "wait, Inuyasha. Ye need to strategize before facing him. Ye have no plans and shall only be killed while anger clouds your judgment." 

They were telling the elderly woman what had happened, when suddenly a figure burst through the entrance. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha gasped and froze. The group eagerly listened to what she had to say. "I can help you. I know where to find Naraku." She stated. "Why are you here to help us?" Miroku speculated. "You came for me when I had been kidnapped by him. Besides, I'm the only one who can really help, since I am powerful enough not to be controlled by his spells and my arrows can purify. I also want to send Naraku to Hell. I assure you I have no ulterior intentions." She explained. Kaede remained silent. They were all skeptics, but accepted her offer. She sounded sincere and they needed to rescue Kagome quickly and by any means.

It seemed to make no sense that Kikyo, of all people, would help them. She had nothing to gain in any of this and wasn't exactly a friend of Kagome's. What motivated her? Suddenly she wants Naraku to go to hell? Inuyasha was eager to join up with Kikyo. Sango worried that this might be a way for Kikyo to steal him for herself. How did Inuyasha feel about her now? He still cared for Kagome. He wouldn't forget her. He was too protective for that. Retrieving her was the main concern right now. 

Meanwhile...

Kagome was restrained with a spell Naraku had cast. "Deliver the jewel to me." He continued. "I don't have it! Even if I did you'd NEVER get it!" An orb appeared in front of her. He attempted to play on her fears. "Look, Inuyasha's back with Kikyo." Her chest ached at the sight. 'What, but how can this be?!' Kagome thought to herself. "Do you really think he'd chose you over the Shikon jewel?" He tried to corrupt her thoughts. "NO!!! I won't believe it!" She bawled. She did wonder what Kikyo was doing with them. She was bewildered beyond comprehension. Still, she refused to believe his lies. 'They'll come for me!' She asserted. 'Soon her human heart will break,' he contemplated, 'if the jewel were in this girl's hands and I could darken her heart, the jewel would become beautiful with malice. If only I had the other half of that jewel!' Kagome became delirious. This was all too much for her. She passed out. "Abducting this girl will surely lure Inuyasha here. That's when I'll get the other half of the Shikon jewel!" Naraku schemed. 

***

"Faster, Kirara!" Sango demanded. Several demons had attacked them along the way, but Kikyo defeated them easily with her arrows. She traveled ahead of them with her soul-stealing messengers. None of them had to fight, at the moment, due to her aid. She proved herself to be trustworthy...for now. Inuyasha had a battle going on within him. He still felt deeply for Kikyo. Yet, he had become attached to Kagome. If Kikyo had somehow changed and was actually reliable, then choosing between the both of them would be more difficult than it already was. He remembered how he had found Kagome and she claimed Kikyo had tried to kill her. She didn't want to tell him because she felt like she was snitching on her. If Kikyo had truly attempted to kill Kagome, then why was she trying to save her now? He wasn't sure of what he was going to do once this was all over. 

Myoga suddenly appeared. He jumped out from Kirara's fur. "Myoga!" Shippo exclaimed. He whispered, "you know what crossed my mind?" "What?" Shippo eagerly asked. The Inu-gang leaned in closer to listen to him. "All we need now is for Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru, to show up." Myoga jeered. The group sweat-dropped. Miroku squinted at him and said, "that's not even funny." 

Suddenly, noxious vapors materialized. "We must've arrived at Naraku's lair!" Miroku announced. Inuyasha leaped off Kirara. He landed lightly on the earth. Naraku's form came into view. Kagome was no where to be seen. Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga. It illuminated with a golden light as he tore through the thick miasma. Kikyo raised a purification arrow and shot in Naraku's direction. He dodged her weapon, but it cleared any remaining haze that surrounded the area. The rest of the group remained on Kirara. Myoga buried himself in Kirara's fur. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and sucked in vapors that continued to emit from his body.

Sango watched as Miroku unexpectedly buckled over onto his knees. She ran over to him and held him in her arms. "What's wrong?!" She asked him. "The poisonous....wasps." He moaned. Fear flowed throughout her body. She tried not to panic. "Inuyasha!!!" She called. "It's Miroku, he's injured!" Shippo told him. 'Dammit! Miroku why didn't you keep that stupid whole in your hand closed!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Miroku agonizingly spoke, "we don't... have any... medicine... readily... available." "No antidote?!" Sango cried. 

More treacherous bugs buzzed their way. Sango chucked her boomerang and killed the swarm.. Inuyasha charged Naraku and slashed his mid-section with his long, powerful sword. Naraku's baboon disguise split in half and disintegrated. A small pawn fell at his feet and broke into two pieces. "Damn, it's just a golem!" Inuyasha cursed. He heard Miroku groan in pain. Kikyo walked over to him. "I can heal him," she said, "I am an experienced priestess after all." 

A/N: I had a little difficulty writing this. I have what to write about planned, but I have to make these chapters long enough without giving too much away so I can have more to write about. Well I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will take a while for me to post up unless I'll suddenly get a brainstorm and be able to write a lot more!!!(the wait won't be too long ok lol eehhh I have homework to do, too! oh well! lol) Stay with me on this ok! I WILL finish it and I will NOT disappoint you. Everything you have to say helps a lot! It also motivates me! 

Thanks again! ^_^ --3 


	4. Chapter 4: Turning Point

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, simple as that. T_T

Chapter 4: Turning Point 

"Miroku...Miroku!" A soft sweet voice called to him, "are you alright, how do you feel?" As he awakened and squinted his eyes against the sunlight, he expected to see a lovely woman. Instead, it was Shippo. Miroku heavily exhaled. He was disappointed that Sango wasn't the first one he laid eyes on when he came to. "Oh, good you're up!" Sango sighed with relief. She leaned down to feel his forehead. His lecherous side took over and he groped her back side. "Yep, he's fine!" She grumbled and smacked him upside the head. "Cut it out! We need to focus on saving Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. 

"Thank you." Miroku obliged to Kikyo. She nodded with a half smile. "So, just how the hell does Naraku expect us to find him, huh?" Inuyasha was discouraged. He wanted revenge against Naraku NOW. "Relax. We want to get Naraku just as bad as you do." Sango reminded. "He's close. I can sense his dark presence from here." Kikyo said. Inuyasha ran behind her. Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on Kirara. They followed her deep into the forest.

Naraku continued to plot, "I've thought of a more interesting way than waiting for Inuyasha to come here. This girl's human heart must have darkness lurking within. I will implant a jewel shard. A human flaw within her will taint it further." Kagome squirmed and tried to resist, but the shard consumed her jealousy of Inuyasha's love for Kikyo. Though the dark emotion was slight and well concealed, the fragment infected her. Her brown eyes dimmed and appeared entranced.

A stray arrow barely missed Inuyasha's shoulder. He was dismayed to see Kagome with her weapon pointed at them. She arched her bow and readied her arrow. She was ready to shoot again. Inuyasha jumped up into the trees and came from behind her. "Kagome!" He shouted and spun her to face him. He gripped her shoulders. He looked far into her dulled eyes. She moaned and shuddered. Her eyes tightly shut and she writhed. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo called. He looked in her direction. She now had her bow and arrow pointed at Kagome. "NO!" He shouted and blocked Kagome. "Does that girl mean more to you than I do?!" She asked. "Kikyo, wait!!!" He yelled as she prepared to fire. "She's possessed with a Shikon fragment. I will remove it!" She said. He looked back at Kagome. 'Damn that Naraku!' Thought Inuyasha. "Move!" Kikyo ordered. 

"Do something!" Shippo pleaded. "We can't get involved. This is between Inuyasha and Kikyo." Miroku stated. "It very well involves us! Kagome's life is in danger!" Sango cried. She hoisted her boomerang, but Naraku interfered and disabled them with his poison vapors. Then he removed the jewel fragment from Kagome. She snapped out of her daze and witnessed what happened next. "Now I have you just where I want you!" Naraku sneered. Kikyo grazed Inuyasha with an arrow. He tried to dodge her weapon, but she hit him again. He was injured. "It's no sleeping spell this time!" Kikyo wailed. 

A thick, vaporous cloud blanketed the area. "If you think some flimsy arrow's gonna stop me this time, you've got another thing coming!!!!" He threatened and lunged toward Naraku with the Tetsusaiga. "You bastard, get your ass over here and face me!" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyo injured Inuyasha again. Kagome felt helpless. She no longer had her weapons. Kikyo had taken them now. Kikyo pinned him down and stole the Shikon no tama from him. She handed the jewel to Naraku. Then, ripped out the arrow from his shoulder blade, tearing his flesh. Kagome, in her weakened state, became unconscious. She was abducted again; however, this time Kikyo went with Naraku. "THAT SON OF A BITCH WILL PAY!!!" Inuyasha vowed. He took off in their direction, solo. "After him, Kirara, he can't do this alone. We won't let him!" Sango commanded. 

*** 

Kagome came to. Her head throbbed. Her vision was blurred. A figure was opposite of her. The place was dimly lit. "Where am I?" Kagome thought aloud. She groaned and put a hand to her head. She looked around, blinked several times and rubbed her eyes. She saw red then white material and long black hair. It was Kikyo. "She's asleep!" Kagome gasped. "Where's Inuyasha?" Were Kikyo's first words as she awoke. "I...I don't know." Kagome replied, bewildered. "Why are you here?" She questioned. 'Strange, I should be asking her that.' Kagome thought. "Wait! I thought you attacked.... well what the hell is going on?!" Kagome shouted. 

"It's simple. I used my golem and took on Kikyo's form." Naraku conveyed. Kagome repeated the explanation to herself and tried to comprehend it. "It was your puppet sorcery and a disguise this whole time?!" She cried in disbelief. "I kidnapped Kikyo as well to pull this plan off." He evilly laughed. Kikyo's souls had rushed out of her, she only had a few left in her; therefore, she was destabilized. "I will leave you two now. Let's see if Kikyo's love for Inuyasha doesn't incline her to steal her soul back from you!" Naraku derided. Kagome backed away in fear. 

"You have completed the jewel, is that not right, Naraku?" Kikyo asked. He stated, "I have." A smirk crossed her face. "Then I will take you to hell!" She cried. She was powerful enough to break any spell she desired and did not fall prey to his sinister scheme. So she was able to steal more souls of dead women while he was away in her form. "If she was this powerful, then why did she remain captive?" Kagome thought. Kikyo took hold of him for a moment, but Naraku sensed the danger he was in and used a great deal of power to flee. Their imprisoning surroundings faded. Kikyo and Kagome were unharmed and alone somewhere in the forest. "Why didn't you just free yourself?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo turned to her and said, "to take Naraku to hell with me. Thus, I would've ended the curse of the sacred jewel. I may have failed, but doing _this_ should free me." "What's she mean by _THIS_?!" Kagome pondered. Fear enveloped her as Kikyo approached her. 

A/N Nice cliff hanger, no? lol Sorry if anyone's OOC here. Don't hate on me, please! Well I can't give too much away now can I? So I had to pause it here, like this, or else I won't be able to finish this story the way I have it planned out! Thanks for reading this! See ya soon! ~**_l** **3 **


	5. Conclusion: Repricussions

A/N: Inuyasha's not mine, it's all Rumiko Takahashi's...Well, u knew I was going to say that already! Anyway, why are you still reading this part? READ my story! LOL Thanks All! R + R! plz... ^_^ 

Chapter 5: Repercussions

Kagome's brown eyes widened as Kikyo slowly approached her. She felt like darting out of there, but didn't know where to go and fear had frozen her. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed, "please, don't take my soul!" She felt Kikyo's cold grasp on her clenched fist. "Huh?" Kagome softly expressed. She gazed down at her hand, which Kikyo had unexpectedly placed the Shikon no tama in. She looked at Kikyo quizzically. "I give you the responsibility." Kikyo simply answered. 

"But, why, Kikyo?"

"I cannot be free as long as I have to guard the Shikon no tama."

"But, you'll still wander the earth?"

"I wish to be among the living. This is the closest I will ever come to that realization."

"The jewel isn't fully complete though..."

"That is because Naraku got away with the rest. You must defeat him to complete the jewel. I have but one request: don't let Inuyasha use it to become a full demon."

There was a long pause. Kagome stared down at the sacred item in the palm of her hand. 'How can I insure that? I'll have to try my best...' She looked up at Kikyo and promised, "It'll be difficult, but, yes I'll do it." Kikyo nodded, partly smiled and said, "see that you do." Kagome couldn't help but still wonder why Kikyo had entrusted custody of the jewel to her. "What compelled you to do it this way?" She asked Kikyo. The tragic miko's sad eyes pierced her soul as she spoke, "Inuyasha has changed. I believe you're the reason for that. If you could make him trust, then maybe you can accomplish this." 

-*-*-*-*-

Inuyasha paused in the center of the woods. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara caught up to him. "At least wait for us before you go after them!" Miroku called. A passing faint glow from above caught Inuyasha's attention. "It's the soul stealing demons," he thought aloud, "Kikyo!" He dashed off and followed them. "It's no use." Shippo sighed. "Follow him!" Sango commanded to Kirara. "Do you really think it best?" Miroku asked. "Why not?" She questioned. "Well this is something personal with Inuyasha...I think you and I should not interfere. Instead, we should get involved with each other." Miroku suggested and caressed Sango's shoulders. His hand traveled down her back ...*BAM!* Sango softly giggled to herself as Miroku now lay unconscious on the floor. A rather red hand mark was imprinted on the front of his face.

Inuyasha burst out from the thick trees. He glanced around, expecting to see Kikyo. Instead, he found Kagome. She was staring downward and tightly held the Shikon jewel close to her chest. "Kagome..."He whispered. Her head shot up and she exclaimed, "INUYASHA!!!!" She sprung toward him and leaped into his arms. Her arms wrapped around him, locking him in her embrace. He lightly hugged her back. 

Kagome stepped away from him and peered up into his golden eyes. "You were expecting to find Kikyo, weren't you? That's why you came here." She said in a soft, shaky voice. He had completely forgot he was on the trail of one of her demons. When he had caught her in his arms, he was also caught off guard. 

"Kagome...how did you get here? What happened?" 

"I think I should be asking YOU that! Why were you with Kikyo?" 

"She offered to help us find you, but then she turned on us. You have the jewel, but where's Narkau? What happened?"

Kagome remained silent for a little bit. She reflected on the hurtful things Naraku had told her. Seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo awakened a fear deep within her heart. "Kagome, I'm going to ask you again, what the HELL happened?! Did Kikyo try to--" He was interrupted, "she did nothing! Naraku was behind it all. It was all part of his scheme, okay! Are you happy?! Kikyo did NOTHING to me!" "Hey, don't yell at me! I just asked you what happened. What's your problem?!" He barked. "Humph!" Kagome huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. 'Why is he asking me about Kikyo? Why doesn't he just go off and find her if he cares so much?' She thought to herself. 

"Kagome! Oh good! You're okay!" Shippo cried, hopping over to her. She scooped him up in her arms. "Care to fill us in on the details?" Miroku asked her. "At least you have the jewel back, too." Sango noted. "Yeah," Kagome softly said. She looked down at it. It was about two thirds completed. "well we're kinda back to where we started. We have to find Naraku still." She briefly explained how Naraku kidnapped Kikyo and took on her form and all the rest that went on. Kagome walked toward the well. Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped down from a tree in front of her. "Aahh! You startled me!" She gasped. "Feh!" He snorted. "I'm going back home for now." She stated, then, proceeded to leave. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. "Kagome, I...I did have fun at the festival." He admitted, partially looking down. She took a few steps then sat down. He sat beside her. "Good that you had fun. That's what I wanted." She replied and smiled. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay," he told her, "I was afraid that Naraku had taken you from me, too." He felt her nuzzle against his shoulder. He looked down at her. "What the hell?! She fell asleep! Argghh! I said all that for nothing! Dammit! this exactly why I save sentimentality!" He grumbled, folding his arms angrily. He scowled and sat there as Kagome rested. After all she'd been through, she needed a break. 

As she slept, she thought about what Kikyo had requested. She had kept it to herself since she was unsure of how she could keep her promise. Miroku already thought Inuyasha shouldn't use the jewel to become a full demon, so that might somewhat help her prevent Inuyasha from using it for that purpose. Their main goal was to defeat Naraku. Just how they were going to pull it off was the problem. 

o0o0Endo0o0

a/n: Well hoped u liked this! hehe thanks all for reading! :-)


End file.
